White Christmas
by DramioneReaderX3
Summary: How Hermione reminisced about her pasts Christmases.ONESHOT. DMHG


**Title: White Christmas  
><span>Ratings:<span> PG13  
><span>Description:<span> How Hermione reminisced about her pasts Christmases.  
><span>Couples: <span>**

**Main:**

**Dramione (Draco Malfoy X Hermione Granger)**

**Side:**

**Hinny (Harry Potter X Ginny Weasley)  
><strong>**Fandom:**** Harry Potter  
><span>Song Name:<span> 'White Christmas' By Michael Buble (Seriously, if you don't know about this song or the singer, you are living under a rock. Even Patrick knows better.)  
><strong>**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for le plot.**

_"I'm dreaming of a white Christmas..."_

A platinum blond adult looked up from the Quidditch magazine he has in his hands. His grey eyes looked around the room before shrugging and going back in reading about the newest Firebolt 2015. He ran an interested hand through his locks as he flipped the page and his grey orbs scanned over the page.

_"I'm dreaming of a white Christmas..." _

Okay, Draco was sure that he heard that voice again as he tossed his magazine aside. He even knew that the voice was coming from the kitchen. The wizard swore he wasn't hallucinating from drinking too much Firewhiskey with Blaise the night before. You know why? Because once a Malfoy swears, that Malfoy never lies when it is a swear!

Draco blinked as he had his hands on his wand behind his back as he stood up from the couch. His minds whirled with possibilities of what could appear in his kitchen. He figured up a plan he would do, first, he would question the imposter for breaking into his house then he would cast a spell and go crying, I mean, informing Granger when she came back.

He walked to the kitchen and jumped into the doorway, a stunning spell was on the tip of his tougue when he spotted Granger holding a bowl and a wooden spoon, spinning the wooden spoon in the bowl, a yellowish, gooey mixture in the bowl. "Oh, Granger, so you're the one who was blasted singing. Thought it was a bleeding demeanor." He mumbled before Hermione looked up.

"Oh, Draco. I was busy making cookies. I was singing a muggle song." She said as she licked the batter off the spoon, Draco watched her pink tougue move before he sighed. "I'll help you, it's better than going to those blasted parties that has more than thirty fifty year olds trying to make me hit on their nieces. It's a perfect excuse from Mother anyway."

As Draco made another batter, under Hermione's strict guidance, he heard Hermione's sweet melodic voice again.

_"I'm dreaming of a white Christmas._

Just like the ones, I used to know."

That comment caught Draco's attention. He knew from the years dating her that Hermione casted a memory charm on her parents before she went to the Second Wizarding War. After that, she couldn't seem to reverse it and no matter how long she tried or how much time was spent at St Mungo, her parents can't seem to be back to their normal selves. It saddened Hermione deeply but she knew that they are safer and happier living in Australia as Wendell and Monica Wilkins.

Draco didn't have a great childhood, what with his mother blinded by love for his father and his father blinded by power and greed. He only celebrated Christmas once, when he was four and his mother prepared a carol to be sung by the house elves at the morning of Christmas. Lucius had given Draco his first broom and he flew on that thing for the whole day, almost missing Christmas dinner where he had a great big cake and turkey. That was before his father served under the Dark Lord.

From Hermione's melancholy voice and the far away look in her sad hazelnut brown eyes, the grey-eyed wizard could guessed that Hermione's Christmases were a joyful and precious experience to her. He placed a hand on Hermione's shoulder as the brown haired witch looked up and stared into Draco's soft grey irises.

_"Where the tree tops glisten  
>And children listen<br>To hear sleigh bells in the snow."_

Hermione remembered running out into the front lawn and watching the white innocent snow fall to the ground. The trees on the backyard were decorated with blinking yellow lights that lit up her normally quiet backyard. And that's not all, the neighbours, Mr and Mrs Smiths, were an old elderly couple whom were especially festive on that blessed day and Mr Smith would dress up as Santa Clause and Mrs Smith would be Mrs Clause. They had a huge sleigh and especially rented horses and placed reindeer horns headbands on them, they would ride the sleigh around the neighbourhood. She remembered being one of the many children that would sit on the pavement just to hear the sleigh bells being stuck on the sleigh.

_"I'm dreaming of a white Christmas  
>With every Christmas card I write"<em>

Draco blinked as he walked inside his bedroom and towel dried his hair. Even if he was a Malfoy, he had to look perfect so that other woman would fawn over him which will make his wife jealous and have some nice show time in the bedroom. He spotted his said wife bending over and writing on pieces of paper. "Hermione? What are you doing? Aren't you suppose to get ready for bed now?" The ex Slytherin Sex God placed both of his hands on her shoulder and his chin on her shoulder.

"I was goint to but remembered that Christmas is a week away and I haven't written my cards yet." Hermione said as she continued writing furiously with her quill. She always did want to do things manually and didn't fancy those quills where they take down what you said. At Draco's confused and slightly embarassed look of not knowing what she is talking about, Hermione let out a small chuckle and placed a kiss on her husband's pale cheek. "It's a muggle tradition, I'll go to sleep when I finished writing the words down." She said before returning her attention back to the long before done cards.

Knowing she'll sleep late, Draco sighed before wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist and carried her out of the chair and away from the study table to their king size bed. "Mmmhm! Draco!" She managed to say before Draco placed a loving kiss on her lips. "You can finish them tomorrow, Granger. Now close your lady mouth and go to sleep." He said before wrapped his hands around Hermione so that she won't escape his clutches, not that she wanted to.

Hermione let out a sigh before snuggling into Draco's hard chest and let Draco's warmth seeped through her before she closed her eyes and let sleep overtake her.

The next morning as the newborn sun's light streamed inside the room, Hermione's brown eyes opened as she felt a cold area beside her. She guessed that Draco had just went out for work. It was marvelous that Draco decided to put the past behind him and to contribute to the community. His wish was to protect other magical beings from being injured by evil doers and his first step to do that was being an auror.

At first, Hermione was a bit afraid for Draco's safety but with Draco's assurance and their argument which led to them going to the bedroom, she was convinced that Draco would be safe. Despite Draco having a large amount of inheritance he gotten from his father and mother, she had still decided to work in the Ministry of Magic. Over the years of hardwork and crap she had to take from her superiors, she climbed up the ranks and became Deputy Head of the Department of Law Enforcement. Draco had risen to the ranks of being Deputy Head of the Auror Office.

A loud sound interrupted her from her thoughts as a young pretty red haired woman walked into the Malfoy's bedroom, "Morning Hermione!" A loud cheery voice said as Hermione smiled back at Ginny Potter nee Weasley. "Morning Ginny. What are you doing here?" She asked the ginger and Ginny smiled in return. "Well... We're going Christmas shopping! We still have to buy gifts for Ron, Harry and Malfoy!" Hermione mentally winced a little at what Ginny called Draco. "Draco. And alright, just let me get changed first." She said before stretching and stood up while Ginny nodded and walked out of the bedroom.

Hermione walked past the study table but something caught her eye, a black writing on the various green, red and white Christmas cards. She moved closer to the mahogany woodened table and a bright and wide smile appear on her lips, all her friends had criticised her for agreeing to Draco's proposal. They all believed that he didn't changed and was going to turn up like his evil father but Hermione thought better, she gave him a second chance.

Was it worth it?

Yes.

"HERMIONE! YOU DON'T HAVE ALL DAY YOU KNOW!" Ginny yelled out as Hermione snapped out from her thoughts. "Coming Ginny!" She shouted before looking down at the letter once more before hurrying to the toilets.

_May Your Days Be Merry And Bright  
>And May All Your Christmases Be White<br>Ps- Stay away from my wife, Weasley. Else your hair won't be the only part that is orange.  
>Yours Sincerely, The man who could fire you from your position.<em>

~~~~~~  
><strong>Three things you want your fanfic to have:<br>1. Jealous Draco  
>2. Fluffy Draco<br>3. Draco, Lucius and Narcissa celebrating a happy Christmas.**

Three things you do not want your fanfic to have:  
>1. Voldemort still ruling<br>2. Draco being abusive  
>3. Ginny hating Draco alot<p>

Word Counts: 1498 wordas, short. I know.


End file.
